warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/DawnClan
Here's DawnClan, by me, Qibli77! A few notes *DawnClan cats unrealistically live much longer than cats in other Clans. Sorry, science.... *WIP warninnnnnnnnggggggggggg *You can have an OC, but you have to ask, see the COMMENTS Appearance DawnClan cats usually have pelts of brown, ginger, yellow, rose, and violet-gray, with any grade of whitespotting, except no white is extremely uncommon (more on that later). Their eyes are commonly brown, yellow, orange, gray, and blue, and are usually quite large. It is pretty rare to have black markings and extremely rare to have a fully black pelt. The most unusual feature of DawnClan cats is that any white fur they have is bioluminescent— it glows in the dark. Therefore, any cat without white fur is treated as an oddity and is looked down on. Some cats—usually the younger warriors, and apprentices—even call these cats Noglows, which is considered by the leader, deputy, medicine cat, and elders as a very rude term for them. The more polite way of saying this is coloredfur, but these cats know anyway that they are being singled out when this term is used to refer to them. If a cat is pure black, they are treated as an even lower rank (some call them Darkglows) and usually have to work extra hard in training. These cats (known as blackfurs officially) almost never become deputy or even a senior warrior, leader being almost out of the question, but it has been done (see History below). In contrast, any cat that has all white fur, which is slightly more common than no white fur, is treated as a higher rank, and is looked up to. A cat with more white fur is more likely to get a higher rank in the Clan than a cat with less white fur. All-white-furred cats are sometimes called Allglows or whitefurs. Abilities Skysight Long ago, DawnClan had the power to rise up into the sky and hover in midair. This had several names, including the hummingbird power, the glide power, the float power, floating, gliding, humming, and the most popular, skysight, because it enabled DawnClan to see the most beautiful views of the sunrises and sunsets over the valley. However, this power was lost when DawnClan began believing that black cats (who were the strongest at the power, see Hierarchy and Power Scale) were weak and powerless. This was caused after a rogue named Night visited the camp. See The Legend of the Floating Stars. Territory DawnClan lives in a beautiful valley surrounded by mountains on three sides (north, west, and south). At the bottom of the valley is a meadow filled with flowers and trees and abundant in prey such as mice, rabbits, and birds. West of the camp are several foothills that eventually grow into the mountains. North of the camp is a wide mountain lake that herbs grow along, and there is a river that flows east from the lake into the ocean. The ocean is nearby, to the east of the camp, where the valley slopes down into a rocky beach area. This is about a day's travel away from the camp. Also on the beach are several tide pools. The largest is called the Moonwater, which is where DawnClan's medicine cats go to communciate with StarClan. Camp DawnClan camps in a sinkhole near the base of the easternmost foothill in the valley. A few pine trees that grow on the foothills provide shelter, while the rest is filled in with small shrubs. The camp barrier is reinforced with brambles from other shrubs as well as meadow grasses. DawnClan's nests are made of bracken and moss, but they also have meadow grasses in them. DawnClan warriors also like to decorate their nests with flowers and other pretty things. Usually the higher-ranked cats in the Clan (leader, deputy, medicine cat, senior warriors) have more intricately decorated nests. Sometimes the apprentices decorate the nests of their mentors or family members, or the leader, deputy, or medicine cat. The dens are made of brambles, bracken, and meadowgrasses, and, as are the nests, decorated with flowers and other things. The cats of DawnClan are skilled at weaving things like grass and leaves into the entrance to create a curtain of sorts. However, sometimes the cats, especially the warriors (including the deputy and leader), apprentices, and medicine cat(s), sleep under the stars. If they wish to do this they will bring their nest outside and sleep in it. The leader calls Clan meetings on the top of a boulder called the Highrock. Culture Training Apprentices, Warriors, and Senior Warriors DawnClan has a very different system of training than most other Clans. It starts out with a kit having its suffix changed from kit to ray, to symbolize the fact that the young cat's "rays" of knowledge are starting to peek out from behind the horizon, as if the cat was a sun rising. After six moons, when the apprentice has learned basic training, they are given the suffix sky to show that their knowledge has "reached the sky," and are referred to as a senior apprentice. After four more moons the senior apprentice becomes a warrior-in-training and receives the suffix cloud in a new ceremony, and then finally, after three more moons, they become a warrior and receive their personal suffix. If a warrior wishes to become a senior warrior, which means they get more privileges in the Clan and may be granted some power in the leader's decisions, they must undergo five more moons of training, mentored by another senior warrior (usually a different cat than the one who mentored them for the past thirteen moons). During this time they may not mentor an apprentice, and if they already have one, they must finish training that apprentice before becoming a senior warrior-in-training. Only senior warriors can train senior warriors, unless there are none, in which case the leader or deputy will mentor them (usually the deputy is the first choice). Usually the number of warriors allowed to train as senior warriors is limited by the number of available mentors. Also, some senior warriors do not wish to mentor warriors. Deputies-in-Training Senior warriors, if they wish, can train to become a deputy candidate, which means it is possible a leader can choose them for deputy. To do this, they must become the leader's or current deputy's apprentice for four moons. However, the leader and deputy may have more than one apprentice if they allow it. Also, once a leader becomes leader, they must be advised by the senior warriors for one moon (though the leader still has final word during this time), after which the leader is on their own. When a leader chooses a deputy, they must choose from among the deputies-in-training. However, there are some special cases. #If there are no deputies-in-training, a leader must choose from among the senior warriors. This cat must train to become a deputy, for four moons, while fulfilling the position of deputy at the same time. In this case this cat is usually guided by StarClan. If the cat refuses, the leader must choose another cat. (This continues, if necessary, until a deputy is chosen.) #If a leader does not deem the deputies-in-training worthy to become a deputy, they are allowed to select another cat from among the senior warriors. (See #1.) #If none of the deputies-in-training have finished their training yet, the leader mentors them in their final moons while they fulfill the position of deputy. Also, when a deputy is being chosen by the leader, they are usually not told beforehand (or, beforepaw?). They find out when the rest of the Clan finds out. Medicine Cat Apprentices, and other things Medicine cat apprentices must train for the same amount of time as warrior apprentices, except they are required to do the five extra moons at the end of their training. Also, they are trained by the older medicine cat, ALWAYS. Because of the suffixes apprentices use while in training, no cat ever has the prefix Ray, Sky, or Cloud. Chart Optional training = * App. = Apprentice Sr. = Senior Wrr. = Warrior Ldr. = Leader Hierarchy and Power Scale History (WIP) Summary The first leader of DawnClan was Lightstar, formerly known as Lightrise. She used to be a loner living in a valley that was so far to the east, you could see the sun come up before anyone else in the whole world. (Of course, she didn't know that, but she still thought the sunrise was cool.) She loved living in the valley—it was peaceful and there was plenty of prey—but sometimes she got lonely sitting there by herself, or chasing butterflies as a kit would to amuse herself. So she began to gather up other loners, living in far corners of the valley or even in the mountains that surrounded it. Eventually she formed the Clan called DawnClan, and took a she-cat named Grace (later Gracewing) as her deputy and a tom named Golden (later Goldenbubble) as her medicine cat. The Clan lived peacefully for many moons, until a fierce rogue by the name of Night came to their camp. Every night he snuck in and killed one of the Clan's weakest, usually a kit, or an elder. At first DawnClan didn't realize what was happening, but Night was soon discovered. When DawnClan found out that he was working alone, they quickly chased him out of the valley, warning him to never come back. Night's pelt was as black as the sky when the sun was down, hence his name. Over time the story of Night was changed and altered, until the Clan believed that Night had been chased out easily, cowering and whimpering for mercy. (In reality, he had put up a good fight, and injured several warriors, the deputy, and Lightstar herself.) This was then changed into the fact that all black cats were weak and powerless, which emerged into the Clan believing that cats with no white on their bodies were weak as well. By the time this happened, all of the original members of DawnClan were long gone, so no one was around to correct them. Then came the time when a senior warrior of the Clan, Rosedawn, gave birth to a litter of kits with the tom Moonfall. To her surprise, one of the kits was pure white, and the other was pure black. (They were both toms.) She had given birth to what the Clan called a "magpie litter," which was very rare. (By the way, a magpie litter can have more than two kits, but never one.) Rosedawn and Moonfall decided that they would love these kits equally no matter what they looked like or what the Clan thought of them, and named the white kit Snowkit, and the black kit Pantherkit. The next day, Rosedawn and Moonfall woke up with aching paws, for no apparent reason. They both decided not to tell any cat, not wanting to worry them. But when Moonfall went to visit Rosedawn in the nursery, she noticed that he was shuffling his paws a lot, and realized they had the same problem. They both decided not to go to the medicine cat just yet because they believed it would probably go away. It didn't. The next day the tingling was twice as bad. Rosedawn and Moonfall conferred and decided to wait just a little longer before telling the medicine cat, believing it was probably nothing. It wasn't. By the third day after Rosedawn's kitting it felt like their paws were on fire. Goldenbubble, the medicine cat, examined their paws and discovered that their paws were glowing white, just a little bit. When asked if he'd ever seen anything like it before, Goldenbubble decided to consult the elders, and asked them about the Legend of the Floating Stars. One of them, Sparrowglide, knew of the legend, and told this story: The Legend of the Floating Stars Long ago, when DawnClan was just beginning, a cat named Ravenfeather, with a pelt black as night, discovered something special that she could do. Ravenfeather could, with the power of her mind, rise about a tail-length off of the ground. She couldn't ''fly, exactly, but she could float.'' Ravenfeather shared this power with her Clanmates, showing them how she could do it. Eventually, the other warriors picked it up, but it seemed to come faster with cats that had either black pelts or pelts with no white on them. In contrast, cats that had pure white pelts had the most trouble learning it, and could only rise about half the distance the other cats could. As time went on, DawnClan became better and better at the skill, and eventually they could rise up higher than the hills of the valley to view the beautiful sunrise their Clan was named after. Until Night came. Night was a rogue, a pure black cat. You have heard the stories of the Night RogueIf anyone's been reading ''A Tale of Two She-Cats, my fanfiction about Eris from the Ancient FrostClan fanfiction I'm writing, maybe you remembered that Eris's father is named Night Rogue...? that came in to DawnClan and threatened us and was chased out easily by our warriors. The truth is that Night was at first an unknown threat. He snuck into our territory, and every time darkness fell, he would steal into our camp and murder one of our weakest. Our elders, our kits.'' No cat now speaks of the terror Night imprinted on DawnClan. I, of course, was not born to see it, but my great-grandparents were, and they have told my grandparents, who told my parents, who told me. You see, our family is the only family in DawnClan to have kept these secrets, so I know that every night back then DawnClan was shaking in their nests, terrified of the horror which seemed to come upon them once the sun set and the moon rose. Until one night the rogue was caught trying to sneak into the leader's den, evidently trying to murder Lightstar. This caused an uproar among the Clans, and they chased him out of the territory with warnings to never come back, getting several injuries along the way. So then the tale of Night has been compressed and changed by each cat that tells it, until every cat had forgotten of DawnClan's power because they believed black cats, the best at the skill, to be weak and powerless while they were really the most powerful of all. And so I believe what's happening to you is you are gaining the power that DawnClan has lost so long ago. Because of your kits. You see, if you have a magpie litter, as the Clan calls it, with one kit black as night, the other white as snow, and you make it clear that you will not choose between your two kits, but treat them both as equals, then StarClan sees you as awakening the true power of DawnClan. You have chosen to set aside DawnClan's strong beliefs and culture and choose a new path, how it was so long ago. You have chosen change. WIP! Eras The Reign of Light This was when Lightstar ruled DawnClan. It was a peaceful time, with all cats considered equal and warriors frequently using their power of skysight (see Skysight). It began with Lightstar (then known as Lightrise) founding DawnClan out of rogues and loners that wandered the valleys. Over this era they adapted the training system they use today. Because of their distance from other Clans, this training system is drastically different. See Training. This was basically the era when all of DawnClan's culture began, except for the black-cats-are-the-worst thing. That was the Reign of Night. The Reign of Night, and the Many Moons After (Slight gore warning) This was when the rogue Night came to DawnClan, and spent every night killing kits and elders in their beds. You could see why the Clan was terrified, when they woke up to Lightstar's mate with a slit throat and blood dripping all over the nest. Until they discovered Night. You might not think that a Clan of warriors versus one rogue would be a fair battle, but Night was skilled. And these were warriors who had only been training for six moons or so, about the time a regular apprentice would be. (Well, plus the skills they had as rogues and loners, but remember, in DawnClan you have to train for THIRTEEN MOONS to even become a warrior.) So, yeah, Night was a bit of a problem. He lamed one warrior for life, slashed his claws across another's left eye, blinding her, and also stabbed Lightstar in the neck, causing her to lose her first life. And—get this—the only major wound Night had was a slice on his leg, neatly placed by Ravenfeather—remember her? the warrior that discovered skysight?—while many of the warriors had injuries much worse than that. Well, even if Night was a skilled warrior, he was probably going to lose eventually. (What do you think 20 warriors versus 1 rogue equals?) And, he did. DawnClan chased him as far back as the mountains with a warning (and a loud one) to never come back. And he never did. But his legacy lived on. On the day the Clan told the stories to their kits, it was pretty much exactly like it had happened, maybe with some of the gore left out. And the next day, and the next. But after one moon had past, and the warriors' and Lightstar's injuries were healing, it was more like Night had caused a few minor injuries among the warriors, but everyone was fine. After two moons, the Clan had escaped with only some tufts of fur pulled out. After three, DawnClan was left unscathed while Night was covered with scratches. After four, they had sent him away limping and blinded. After five, he was called a complete coward, and had run away without even asking for a fight. And so over time, the story of Night was stretched and pummeled and broken into pieces, until none of the cats alive in DawnClan knew what had really happened that day. It's called the Battle of Night. The Reign of Jay Jaystar's time as leader was an interesting one. As you know (if you read the summary), a "magpie" litter was born to two warriors, Rosedawn and Moonfall, and this caused the two warriors to reawaken the power of skysight. Now while Pantherkit, ray, etc. was learning how to defend herself against the stereotypes of DawnClan's culture, Rosedawn and Moonfall were secretly practicing skysight every day. After a quarter moon they had learned to rise up off the ground about a tail-length, just like Ravenfeather, the black she-cat. They continued practicing as much as they could, until one day, when Rosedawn and Moonfall could hover a fox-length off the ground, they were discovered. By Jaystar. At first Rosedawn and Moonfall didn't know what to say, but Jaystar was curious. "How do you do that?" he asked. And so they explained, about Sparrowglide, and Goldenbubble, and the Legend of the Floating Stars, and everything. And Jaystar didn't punish them. Instead he said, "I want to learn to do that!" After that, every time Rosedawn and Moonfall left camp to practice, they took Jaystar with them. And soon he became as good at it as they did, although Moonfall always rose higher. They suspected it was because of his black spots. WIP Allegiances (incomplete) Leader: Pantherstar (pure black cat with green eyes) Deputy: Featherwind (light ginger she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip) Apprentice, Lemoncloud Medicine Cat: Goldenbubble (golden tabby tom with darker yellow stripes, white paws, white muzzle, and locket) Apprentice, Streaksky Senior Warriors: Sunbloom (dark brown-yellow and white patched tom) Apprentice, Limeeyes Rosedawn (pink-and-orange she-cat with white markings) Apprentice, Morningbird Warriors: Limeeyes (white-and-brown tom with striking lime-green eyes; in training to become a senior warrior) Morningbird (lilac-and-cream tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes; in training to become a senior warrior) Brownpetal (orangey-brown short-furred she-cat, no white) Windlight (blue-and-white streaked she-cat) Darknose (chocolate-brown tom with a black nose) Apprentice, Whiteray Moonfall (mostly white tom with black spots) Apprentice, Silvercloud Pineshade (dark ginger-and-black tortoiseshell she-cat; very small white flecks) Brightswirl (ginger tom with light yellow swirl markings, and white dots) Shiningstream (violet-silver she-cat with white streaks) Apprentice, Jadecloud Gleampatch (pale tan tom with a large white patch on his back; amber eyes) Apprentice, Pinksky Snowhawk (pure white tom with blue eyes) Apprentice, Sparkcloud Warriors-in-Training: Silvercloud (silver she-cat with gleaming fur; white locket, tail tip, paws, muzzle, and chest) Jadecloud (ginger-and-white patched tom) Lemoncloud (she-cat, golden-and-white patched) Sparkcloud (she-cat, cinnamon-and-cream tortoiseshell) Senior Apprentices: Streaksky (light pink-yellow she-cat with white streaks; medicine cat apprentice) Pinksky (ginger-pink she-cat with white markings) Apprentices: Whiteray (tom, light gray with white patches; blue eyes) Queens: Rabbitpelt (mouse-brown cat with white paws and tail tip; permanent queen) Elders: Sparrowglide (light yellow-brown tom with very small bits of white fur) Deceased cats Jaystar (light orange-brown tom with startling blue eyes and small white markings; leader before Pantherstar) History of Ranks Gallery All pictures made on dolldivine.com by me 9 Aug 2019 pantherstar-dolldivine.png|Pantherstar 9 Aug 2019 rosedawn-dolldivine.png|Rosedawn 9 Aug 2019 moonfall-dolldivine.png|Moonfall 9 Aug 2019 snowhawk-dolldivine.png|Snowhawk 10 Aug 2019 sparkflash-dolldivine.png|Sparkcloud (future Sparkflash) 10 Aug 2019 lemonflower-dolldivine.png|Lemoncloud (future Lemonflower) Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Work In Progress Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Clans (Unusable) Category:Content (Qibli77)